Who ate my sandwich?
by oceanwave1
Summary: COMPLETE. Did you eat Aiden’s sandwich? Find out… Shortfic. Pointless. Semi DnA.


_Title_: "Who ate my sandwich?"  
_Author_: oceanwave  
_Rating_: PG-13 (just in case)  
_Summary_: Did you eat Aiden's sandwich? Find out… Short-fic. Pointless. Semi D/A.  
_Disclaimers_: I don't own any of the characters; they are the property of the creators and producers of the CSI franchise. I also don't own any of the _implied_ characters.  
_Author's Note_: Not exactly my masterpiece, but just a random writing session. Please review responsibly.

* * *

"Who ate my sandwich?" 

She turned around and eyed him suspiciously; him with his crisp shirt, glasses sitting atop the bridge of his nose and a copy of the Times in his hands. "Danny?" She called to him.

"What?"

"Have you seen my sandwich? It was wrapped in clear plastic wrap," Aiden as she rummaged through the small fridge in the corner of the cozy staff lounge.

"Yeah, some guy came in here, took it and made a run for it. I tried to stop him but he was a fast little guy," he replied. "It was a short guy, about 5'2", he was wearing a striped jumpsuit, with a black cape; couldn't really make out his face, I think he was wearing a mask," he continued, still engrossed in the newspaper's article.

She stared at him in pure disbelief.

SMACK

"Ow," Danny yelped, "What the hell was that for?"  
"It wasn't a burger, it was a sandwich. And I can't believe you ate my sandwich," she complained.  
"Do you really think that I would consume an unidentified sandwich from the fridge?"  
"First of all, the sandwich was clearly labeled, Aiden's Lunch. See?" She held up a piece of paper, and surely enough, it read Aiden's Lunch. "A-I-D-E-N, that's me. And yes, you're exactly the type of person who would steal other people's lunches."  
Danny finally looked up from the newspaper, "I'm I-N-S-U-L-T-E-D."  
Aiden was afraid to ask, "Seriously?"

He looked at her and didn't utter a word before returning his focus on the newspaper.

She felt guilty; '_great job Aiden,_' she thought. With that, her frustrated expression softened, although with a slight pout still present. Embarrassed at her childish behavior, she cradled a cup of coffee in her hands and slowly crept, with eyes lowered to the ground, towards Danny and occupied the seat beside him.

They sat in silence for a while; he persisted to read the newspaper with the simple understanding that this was Aiden's way of expressing regret. He handed her the Fashion & Style section of the newspaper without uttering a word and knowing that she enjoyed reading that portion.

"Thanks," she said quietly accepted, slowly sipping bitter coffee while she pretended to read the front page, but secretly brewed over the stolen sandwich.

"That was my lunch and it's just sad, not to mention rude to steal other people's lunches," she said in a sudden outburst whilst smashing the newspaper against the couch. Danny knew that it was coming, so he just resumed turning to another page, "you can try lifting some prints off that label of yours," he kidded.

She didn't hesitate to elbow him.

"Ow, I think you're having far too much fun smacking me around."  
"Nah, I know that you enjoy it much more than I do," she smiled.

Danny smiled mischievously as he paused and observed her, her enigmatic smile captivating him. He watched her make her way towards the coffee machine before uttering another word, "so, what was in the sandwich anyway? Can you give me a description? Any identifying marks?"

Coffee cup in hand, Aiden turned around and leaned against the counter, smile still evident but somewhat annoyed.  
"Humor me," he smiled as he leaned back against the firm couch.  
"Don't test me Messer," Aiden warned.  
"Tuna melt? Ham? Turkey? Chicken? White or whole wheat bread? With or without the crust? Did it, by any chance come with a pickle?" Danny pushed on.

Aiden rolled her eyes and deposited her now empty coffee mug into the dishwasher, "you just don't give up, do you?"  
"It's a flaw. I'm like a bulldog, once I bite, I can't quite let go," he answered with a coy smile.  
'_Oh how I wish one would just run in here and bite you in the ass,_' Aiden wickedly hoped.  
"Look, I had a shit morning, I'm tired, I'm hungry and was just looking forward to having a nice roast beef sandwich for lunch," she sighed.

"Roast beef? I would say that you seem more like an extra-lean-turkey-meat-with-salad-on-the-side type of girl to me."  
"Are you insinuating that I'm...?"  
"No," Danny answered quickly, "no, not at all." He knew where this conversation was going to go, and it was not a road that any sane man would ever want to travel.

"You know what, so much for eating healthy, I'm gonna go out to grab something," Aiden admitted in defeat as she made her way out of the lounge.  
"Want some company," Danny inquired.  
"So long as you refrain from making any superficial food descriptions!"  
"Don't lie, you enjoy both my company and my superficial food descriptions," Danny called back.  
"I'll meet you outside," Aiden called over her shoulder.

Danny got up off his seat and talked towards the garbage can, disposing of a crumpled ball of clear plastic wrap. _'That roast beef sandwich was awesome; but you should have skipped the pickle.'_

FIN


End file.
